


双人舞步

by 709394



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BG肉, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), 不能吃BG的请尽快跑路！！！！！, 伪性转, 性器官描写警告, 性转！但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 因为这样那样的原因，但丁用魔法变成女人，和维吉尔一起去宴会执行任务。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 和某豆芽菜太太的PY交易点梗，对不起我把女装但丁跳舞魔改成了女但丁跳舞，还擅自加了过量BG肉_(:з」∠)_  
> 肉在第二章，请稍候【

作为科隆市所举办的政府招待圣诞晚宴来说，这两个人都过于耀眼了：男方一身贴身的蓝黑色西装，戴着同色系的领结，高挑的身材初看显得瘦削，再看却发现完全不是那回事，白色的短发向后梳起一个并不严肃的背头，表情冷峻得让人一眼难忘；而女方仅仅矮他半个头，深红色的背心小礼裙开叉几乎到了大腿根，丰满的胸部几乎要从V领中间挤出来，白色的及肩长发和发丝间隐约晃荡的白金镶红宝石耳坠竟然衬得她有点俏皮可爱，然而那些同样被邀请过来的人精们能在那双蓝色的眼睛里看到了满不在乎。

这可是政府晚宴，能来的谁没点背景？但是那些有心人互相打着眼色，竟然没人知道他们，直到市长向那几个过来搭讪的人介绍：这是我常住在红墓市的爷爷的兄弟的孙女儿的侄子女。

但丁暗自翻了个白眼，维吉尔瞪了瞪他。说不好是不走运还是太走运了，接这件活的时候因为晚宴的要求他们需要女伴，而蕾蒂和翠西都表示现在正是猎杀恶魔的繁忙季节，日程已经排到了一个月外，而但丁是万万不愿意招惹上帕蒂让她亲自过来当女伴的，各种意义——而帕蒂刚好翻到了家族图书馆里的一条魔法。它有配套的法阵、阵眼以及咒语介绍，看起来资料齐全而且相当靠谱。两位女士一起哄，维吉尔临时不在，但丁又是个不会拒绝人的，这事几乎立马就拍板下来了。

回来的维吉尔几乎是立马就露出了冷笑。双胞胎两人就谁去接受咒语变成二十四小时的女人争执了一场。过程没有别的人知道，最后维吉尔用阎魔刀开了门回到布置法阵的地方，把吐着血还大喊“你就真的不想试试吗”的但丁一挑扔进了中间，附带一个完美的幸灾乐祸的微笑。帕蒂看着有点生气，但是蕾蒂和翠西（是的，虽然他们自称日程排到了一个月开外，仍然过来看热闹了）纷纷开始把手提袋里的各色礼裙高跟鞋拿了出来开始比划，帕蒂很快注意力也转移到了“女装但丁”身上，以（并没有几个人清楚的最强炼金术师后裔的技术）飞快地完成了魔法，加入了裙子讨论上。

“真是无情啊，哥哥，还有各位大家。”但丁自己从销毁了所有阵眼的法阵里爬了起来。他原本的衣服已经有点显大了，尤其是腰部松松的，但是胸部和屁股都绷得有点过分，那身只扣了一个扣子的POLO衫领口乳沟都快要蹦出来了。维吉尔撇开视线，揉了揉鼻梁，丢下一句“我去换衣服，车上等”就走了，留下但丁和几位女士在那叫着“可恶，你的胸怎么比我的还大”。

有那么一瞬间，维吉尔想立刻拒绝掉这个任务，把弟弟打包回家。

：：：

总的来说，任务情况如下：科隆市的著名银色大厅是科隆市最豪华的酒店，有着最好的宴会厅和房间，但是最近几个月每逢宴会都会死人，死的清一色是在宴会中大发光彩的宾客。有保安声称是“恶魔”做的事，而当地的警局只能确认凶手手段残忍，死者都是被利刃干净利落地砍成数段。银色大厅的股东是科隆市市长背后的财团，他们的负责人实在没办法了，才想方设法搭上了莫里森这条线。

于是他们来到了这里。不说丰厚的报酬，相比单纯且任性的但丁，维吉尔更看重这背后的资源：这里的客户可都是不差钱的，名声传开去，以后有的是钱多事少的单子随他们挑。

况且，但丁当一天女人这件事，能成为他永久的谈资。

维吉尔带着他冷淡的社交性笑容从侍者手上拿了一杯香槟就走到了角落里，看着但丁对无数暧昧的目光恍然不觉地直奔草莓圣代。科隆市长大概做了点功课，维吉尔默默记下一笔，然后在但丁一边快乐地吃着圣代一边走过来的时候伸手帮他擦掉嘴边的白渍，用手帕擦干净。

但丁挑眉：“你从哪里学来的社交礼仪？”

“别把我和你混为一谈。”维吉尔嘲笑道，“我看书。”

“我也看啊。”但丁不以为然，舌尖舔舐勺子上的圣代，“只不过我不喜欢那种沉闷无聊的东西。”

维吉尔上下打量他，点点头：“确实。我一直以为你看那些书只为了上面的模特，看来也不是。”

但丁身上的深红色礼裙非常贴身简洁，同色小外套将背后的枪带隐藏了起来。为了避免引起不该的注意，但丁没有带他的叛逆过来，只带了黑檀木和白象牙。他脚下，红色光面高跟鞋的鞋跟就跟他亮出尖牙的时候一样尖锐，白金配的红宝石项链和耳夹随着他的动作一晃一晃，看着就有着一种不太符合年龄的可爱又彪悍的气质。维吉尔不得不承认他有点着迷，而且觉得那些看上但丁的人至少眼光和审美都不错。

就是胸太大了，一会儿打起来肯定不方便，虽然但丁看起来适应良好。说真的，这家伙真的有适应不了的情况吗？

“计划是什么？”但丁在他身边，和他一起看向宴会内里，“我能闻到那家伙的味道，很弱，但是到处都是，很难找。”

“不是说它的目标都是全宴会最耀眼的那个人吗。”维吉尔笑笑，“不急，先等你吃完。”

“你不吃吗？”但丁问，把一勺带着草莓酱的圣代递到他嘴边，因为些许高度差而微微歪着头，柔和得多的脸型和那一头因为没时间理发而长到及肩的银发非常相配，发丝间耳夹红宝石的光芒隐隐约约晃动。

维吉尔摇了摇头。“还有正事。”

“啊，真是一本正经呢。”但丁也不在意，送回自己嘴里。维吉尔咧嘴，像个宠溺妹妹的哥哥那样，低头晃了晃酒杯，假装没有看到别人盯着但丁的露骨眼神。

想搞但丁？根本轮不到维吉尔出手，但丁自己和那些恶魔就能让他们连自己怎么死的都不会知道，维吉尔就是有这样的信心。

趁着但丁在吃草莓圣代的时候，维吉尔留意了一下周围环境和人。里面没有明显带着恶魔气息的人或者物件，侍应生和酒店经理也正常，只是神经相当紧张，大概也是知道恶魔杀人的事情。前一天他们已经来过这里踩点，之前受害者死亡的地方无一例外都在厕所（受害者总共两人，所以可能会有偏差），加上那个厕所已经被拉上栏杆禁止出入，他已经有了初步的工作方案。

然后他就被塞了一口草莓圣代。他身体下意识的格挡没能跟上但丁飘忽的节奏，酸甜冰凉的口感不止在口腔里蔓延，还沾了不少在嘴唇上。他瞪了但丁一眼，就看到但丁笑着舔干净勺子上残留的雪糕。

“别这么认真嘛，你的眉心都快能夹死恶魔了。无非都是些弱小的小东西，只要它自己现身，我们随便一枪——你一刀——就能打死啦。”

“前提是你没打算在宴会厅正中间和恶魔火拼。”维吉尔无奈地擦掉嘴唇上的圣代。虽然知道本质还是他恶劣的弟弟，但是面对女性，他总是更有包容性一点，要是像平时，说不定已经开始打起来了。而且，不知道为什么，那些盯着但丁的人对他露出的嫉妒的目光让他感到心情舒畅。“战损会导致我们的收益减少，麻烦增加，希望你能记住这点。”

“得啦老哥，你又不是我爸。”他放下吃空了的圣代杯，原地转了一圈，开叉的一步裙微微散开，露出白生生的大腿，维吉尔注意到那些男人的眼光都变了，“来跳支舞？别告诉我你不会。”

“我只怕你跟不上我的节奏。”

维吉尔拉上他递过来的手，以完美的姿态邀请他进入舞池。

乐队刚好更换了曲目，小提琴的声音开始流淌。维吉尔认了出来，是《The Tango》。他顺着音乐节奏一把拉过但丁，但丁顺势转了个圈贴到他身前，向他露出一个狡黠的微笑。前奏稍微平缓，他们两个人拉着手，顺着节奏前后迈步，极少跳舞的两个人竟然显出了无比的默契，就像他们已经做了很久的舞伴，维吉尔原本只是想借前奏磨合一下，但是眼下但丁的舞步已经开始前后扭动，对于跳女步完全没有丝毫隔阂甚至相当精湛，维吉尔没有费多少功夫就跟上了但丁的脚步，还加速带起了节奏，高潮还没到来就已经火花四溅——他们的速度几乎是乐队演奏的半拍甚至四分之一拍，飞快的舞步让人有种进入高潮的错觉。

也许他们的激烈舞步带动了，乐队加快了节奏，提前两个小节插入了高潮部分。大合奏的声音一起，但丁拉着维吉尔的手撞上对方顺势一跳，在维吉尔抱起他的腰的时候仰头甩腿一气呵成。下一刻维吉尔就将他放到地上，不轻不重地一推，但丁转着圈出去，又被拉紧的手带了回来，维吉尔的手再轻轻一拉在腰上一按，他整个上半身就靠在维吉尔的手上向后仰了下去，一条腿高高地抬起到几乎平行于地面，裙子的荷叶边甩着猛然一停，高开叉大大地撑开，露出下面白皙的一大片大腿。他们对视一眼，但丁猛地一收腰，整个儿又转着圈，竟然转到了维吉尔身后，从他脖子边探出头，兴奋地看着他。

维吉尔一拉又把他拉了回来，但是他没按照维吉尔的意思回到维吉尔身边，而是自己又往外走，终于维吉尔不耐烦了，猛抓住他的手将他向自己拉，但丁绷直了腿大跳着蹦了两蹦直接跳到维吉尔身上逼维吉尔再次抱着他的腰，他凌空晃着长腿，差点儿亲了维吉尔一口。就那一点儿，他溜了，跳下维吉尔的怀抱，就着他俩拉着的手最远的位置停顿了足足一个节拍，看着维吉尔微变的表情。

他俩就这样，互相争执着，又无比合拍。速度越来越快，动作越来越复杂，如果不是还记得这里是正常人的宴会，大概已经跳到了天上去了。等到一曲终了，维吉尔收紧了手臂以最强硬的力度暗示，但丁终于愿意好好呆在维吉尔怀里，以一个标准后仰的姿势结束这支舞。

掌声毫不意外地异常响亮，但丁快乐地拉着维吉尔的手原地转了一圈。舞池里已经没有别的人了，大家都聚在旁边，所有视线都落在他们身上。

维吉尔拉着但丁的手，走近一步，凑到他耳边低声：“那胆小鬼出来了，但是还没能定位它。”

但丁微微点头：“看来我们还要再努力一点。”

维吉尔笑了，喷出来的那气息砸在但丁耳朵上，让他微微发热。

“我倒是挺喜欢你跳女步的。”

“谢谢。再来一曲？”

维吉尔没说话，以动作代表了他的意思：拉上但丁的两只手，摆好了准备的姿势，向乐队点头。

欢呼声响了起来，又在音乐开始的一瞬间安静了下去。

几个跳跃的音符，两人同时认出了这首歌，露出了奇妙的笑容：《Por una Cabeza》。

起手但丁就是一个绷直了腿的大踏步，在维吉尔身前一步的距离走过。维吉尔将他拉过来，他硬是将腿叉到了侧面。接着几次交锋，维吉尔踏着节拍朝他腿上落，他踩着节拍侧身躲开，生生将舞跳出了战斗的意象。每一次维吉尔将他抱进怀里，但丁的腿就永不落地，无论怎么甩不是在身后就是在身侧，直到维吉尔放开他。有一次他甚至推开了维吉尔抱着他的手，脚尖轻轻落在对方身侧一步之外，一个小跳跃就溜到了他身后一步的距离；维吉尔转身踏向他，他就侧步躲开，让维吉尔的进攻永远只能落在他的双腿之间，碰不到任何一边，甚至甩起腿转圈，快速的节奏让裙边的荷叶边都不停摆动。

他们的视线胶着着，就像全世界只剩下对方一个；所有的心思都在如何消灭那一步的距离和永远保持那一步距离之中，但是永远有两只手紧紧相握。但丁感觉到隐秘的快乐：只要这首歌不奏完，他的哥哥永远不会放手，无论他怎么过分地脱离；但他永远不会脱离，而是保持着那不远不近的一步距离。他能看到维吉尔眼里的光，那种想要把他紧紧抓进怀里的光——他为此兴奋，想要更多。

但是维吉尔不像但丁，他还记得任务目的，而他已经感觉到那只擅长藏匿但是气息十分弱鸡的恶魔正在被封起来的厕所里缓缓凝聚，再过不久就可能会进入会场，锁定他们。还有一部分的他百无聊赖地注视着不停晃动的但丁的胸，然后从周围男人的目光中加倍意识到那到底多么吸引人——现在的但丁名义上是他的妹妹而不是弟弟，或许他该更加照顾他一点。

但是他也能看出来，他没那么瞎：但丁享受现在。他的弟弟总是容易沉浸在一些刺激性活动中，而忘记原来的目的；如果说他曾经忘记但丁这种贪玩的特性，那么从他回归之后相处的每一分每一秒，他都在重新认识到这点。他飞快地决定那只恶魔可以等，然后再一次将但丁拉进怀里高高举起，让对方双腿不轻不重地打在他腰侧，同时回以一个尽在掌握的可恶笑容，接着将但丁原地放下。但丁从他胸口借了力，左腿侧出他身侧落地，右腿刁钻地举了起来，在身体原地转了半圈之后才落在他顺着方向踏出的那一步前面。

依然是一步。

但丁对任何事情的天赋都无与伦比，维吉尔确认他对于这点比但丁本人体会更深。

但丁缺乏的一直都只是“认真”。

而一旦但丁认真起来，维吉尔自认也很难对付他。甚至，公正地说，他根本就没有多少胜的把握。

他不合时宜地想起当初作为V邀请但丁打败他的场景。他就是知道但丁能赢，虽然中间也有让他唾弃和可以嘲笑很久的波折……但丁固执起来，谁都没有办法，连伊娃都不行。

所以这一步距离，就算他动了真魔人的能力，只要但丁不愿意，他也不会得逞的。

但是他也不想让但丁太轻松。

他开始加快自己的动作，将已经压缩到四分之一拍的速度再加快一倍。整个舞池中间都是他们两个的身影，从这一头飞快地踱到另一头，一个旋转里面插了八次进攻和躲避。猝不及防的抱起和放下只让但丁整个人都在发光，灿烂的笑容带着戏谑，那双蓝眼睛里渗出了认真和兴奋的神色，每一次甩头都能让银发和耳坠划出一片圆，甚至偶尔打在维吉尔脖子和下巴上。他们的呼吸越来越急促，就像用尽了每一丝力气和精准的控制力，无论在舞池的那一个位置，脚下永远保持一步之遥。直到曲终，但丁主动跳到维吉尔身上，被维吉尔举起来，下垂绷直了脚尖的左脚堪堪接触维吉尔的脚背上，右脚小腿高高翘起，几乎打在自己丰满的屁股上。他们的脸近在咫尺，连呼吸都能闻到对方的味道。

掌声更加疯狂地想起，甚至传来了口哨声。维吉尔放下但丁，但丁靠进他怀里，向着其他宾客挥手。维吉尔保持着社交性的笑容，低声提醒：“厕所。”

但丁微微点头。

然后他们回到了人群中。那些宾客纷纷凑过来想要认识他们，但丁微微一笑，踮起脚尖亲了维吉尔一口：“请让我们上一上厕所。”

在维吉尔紧紧绷住自己扑克脸还没来得及反应的时候拉着维吉尔的手向厕所急急忙忙赶去，留下一地愕然的宾客。

“他们不是兄妹吗？”

科隆市长不停解释他自己也不清楚，那两个人是他上次回家乡的时候被爷爷介绍的。这样那样瞎扯一通之后他掏出毛巾不停擦汗，躲开了人群，咬着牙去找酒店负责人。

负责人一脸震惊加茫然：“维吉尔和但丁明明是亲兄弟，我亲自和他们接洽的！我见过本人，昨天还来踩过场！两个都是男的，我向上帝发誓！他们可能是伪装？一定是伪装！”

市长恶狠狠地剜了他一眼：“最好不要给我惹上丑闻！”

负责人只能不停应“是的”。

：：：

罪魁祸首可没有为市长分忧的意思。他们相拥着来到厕所，但丁的手已经摸到了维吉尔的屁股上，眼里是维吉尔熟悉的性暗示，而维吉尔也紧紧抱着他临时变成女人的弟弟，细弱柔软的腰让他一时间有些不习惯，但是也说不上讨厌——他的注意力在厕所门后藏着的恶魔身上。他能感觉到它的气息，但丁一般会形容成“闻到恶魔的味道”——他们一同无视了拦着的围栏，侧身钻到厕所门口，然后他用自己的肩膀撞开那扇闭门器的门，将但丁整个人抵在洗手池和门之间的墙壁上。他们接吻，就像往常一样，略微小巧但是同样柔软的舌头钻进他的口腔，他吸吮着但丁的舌头和嘴唇，清晰地感觉到但丁的嘴唇就和他看到的一样略微厚了一点点。但丁的手松开了他的屁股，身体移动着，胸向前挺起，而那只恶魔的气息正从天花板朝他后脑勺袭来——

一连串的枪声过后，但丁向他眨眼，绕到他脑后的双手搭在他的肩膀上。他放开了但丁，轻轻笑了一声。

“还真是和预计的一样弱的家伙。”

“不好吗？工作轻松，赚到的钱也多。”

“很好，就是有点太大材小用了。”维吉尔站直了身体，理了理皱了的西装领口。

“难道……你就不想试试吗？”

但丁的双手仍架在他的肩膀上，因为握着双枪只能弯曲着将维吉尔拉进，枪管坚硬的部件搁在他的后背。

“我们正在工作。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看清楚tag食用哦w

“难道……你就不想试试吗？”

但丁的双手仍架在他的肩膀上，因为握着双枪只能弯曲着将维吉尔拉进，枪管坚硬的部件搁在他的后背。

“我们正在工作。”维吉尔咬牙切齿地说。

“工作已经完成了。”

但丁说着，距离近到他能感觉到但丁温热的气息喷在他的脸上，备受挤压的胸部刻意地在他的胸膛打圈，不安稳的小腿缠上了他的。感受到他的犹豫，但丁灿烂地笑了，推开他的一瞬间把枪收回背后的枪套中，然后拉着他的手挤进旁边的隔间里。

银色大厅的厕所非常干净，维吉尔不知道但丁会不会感谢这一点因为对方看起来不是会在意这种事情的。他的脖子被但丁的双手缠上，在一个热烈的吻之中他只勉强伸手到背后将隔间锁好。潮湿温热的吸吮声，维吉尔忍不住紧紧环住身前的弟弟，一寸寸摸索着，他太记得弟弟的身体应该是怎样的，所以他能够一一数出那些不同：肩膀小了几号，胸廓变小了，腰更细而且充满了柔软的触感。肌肉仍然结实然而覆上了一层女性特有的柔软脂肪，屁股……丰腴非常。

“你喜欢我现在的屁股，嗯？”但丁放开了他的嘴唇。维吉尔没有说话，权当默认。但丁能看到对方那双非人的双眼里瞳孔放大了，当然胯下的凸起也抵在了他的腹部。但丁下意识想抚慰自己，却摸了个空。“啊呀，”他眨眨眼，“我忘了我现在只有洞了。”

“你的屁股有多痒？”那双瞳孔瞬间收缩又放大，就像看到猎物的猫科动物。但丁嬉笑着，把屁股向后翘，更方便那双手抓他的臀肉。然后他像是突然想到了什么主意，推开了维吉尔，把马桶的盖子放了下来，跨着腿坐了上去。

“我想试试这个。”他说，低下头看着自己，双手开始挤压自己的胸部。原本就尺寸过人的胸被挤压得快要从礼裙的V领里脱出来，看到挤出的深深的乳沟时但丁咬住了微微伸出来的舌头，抬起头看着他的哥哥。“请？”

维吉尔不是不知道但丁的胡闹能力，这大概是但丁已经想了好一会儿的事了。但是每次看到但丁这么……明明是挑逗却像吃饭喝水一样平凡的表情的时候，他就忍不住要让但丁做出符合一个求欢者的姿态。

他收回了自己的手，微微岔开腿站直，露出一个他们都非常熟悉的笑容：“这是你的要求。”

“我得自己动手。”

但丁略显无趣地接话。但是那种无趣只在一瞬间，他放开了自己的乳房（那双过大的乳房立刻掉下来，在裙子里弹跳了一下），去解维吉尔的裤子。可观的凸起让但丁忍不住吞咽，把脑袋伸过去。拉下内裤的时候被挤压在裤子里的阴茎立刻向上弹，但丁被轻轻抽了一下，透明的体液沾在他下巴上。下一刻但丁比划了一下自己属于女性的胸和双胞胎哥哥还没完全勃起却已经相当惊人的尺寸，皱起了眉。

维吉尔看着他，忍不住提醒：“你带润滑剂了吗？”

“没。”但丁稍微苦恼了一会儿，选择捧起他的阴茎，用自己的唾液去湿润它。

那双薄薄的嘴唇涂了口红，还没有因为接吻而完全掉色或者花掉，艳红的薄唇圈住维吉尔的顶端，习惯性地吸吮了一下。肉眼可见地，这根玩意儿青筋冒了出来。但丁得意地笑了，抬起头看着他哥哥的眼睛，伸出舌头，从根部一点一点舔到顶端。维吉尔的表情并没有丝毫变化，就像整件事都与他无关，但丁有时候恨透了维吉尔的定力，搞得他像是什么没了他不行的倒贴骚货，但是现下他能看到维吉尔缓慢地吞咽，那就像个标志，证明并不是只有但丁自己一个人有感觉。

他吐了更多的唾沫，好让一整根阴茎都湿透了，虽然那让他的嘴也满是唾液溢出的湿透了的痕迹，像是被操了一轮。接着他迫不及待地重新挤压自己的胸，然而发现裙子终归束缚了他。

维吉尔在看到他和小外套搏斗的时候终于笑了，替他脱了下来，挂在旁边的挂钩上，然后是背后的枪套和拉链。维吉尔不知道这是翠西选的还是蕾蒂选的礼服，竟然是这么一层薄薄的布料兜住了但丁女性身体的饱胀乳房，里面但丁只贴了乳贴。但丁看着他的眼睛，拉着他的手，让他去刮那圆圆、薄薄的乳贴的边缘，在他撕下来的一瞬间但丁呻吟了一声。粉色的乳晕要比弟弟还是弟弟的时候大，被压得几乎和乳晕平行的乳头肉眼可见地涨大，他的拇指违背了他的意志，慢慢地按了上去。

但丁急促地喊叫了一声，然后咬住了自己的手。维吉尔的眼神变得深沉起来，拇指轻轻揉着那颗越发硬挺的乳头，感受着它变得比以往任何时候都要大的触感。另外四根指头陷进丰软的乳肉里，挤压出阴影，最后整个手掌都按在那充满弹性的脂肪组织中。空下来的另一只手也撕掉了剩下的一张乳贴，但丁整个人瑟缩着向后靠在了水箱上，随着他的搓揉发出变调的声音，双手紧紧抵在牙齿上，看起来连怎样正常呼吸都不知道了。

“就这么爽吗？”维吉尔俯下身，阴影笼罩在裸露着上半身的但丁身上。

“这……嗯……完全……不一样……”但丁急促地喘息着，“……好奇怪啊，维吉尔……呜……”

“可你还说……要试试这里。”维吉尔暗示性地用力抓了抓，但丁整个人几乎弹跳了一下，红晕从脖子蔓延到胸。“你要现在放弃？”

“我……”

但丁眨了眨泛起水雾的眼睛，维吉尔收回了手站直，将上翘的性器挺在但丁面前。但丁吞咽了一下，没有被摸着胸脯之后他看起来没再那么失控，调整了一下坐姿，将碍事的项链吊坠甩到身后，上身前倾，双手重新托起自己的乳肉凑到那根过分的阴茎上，从下方向上抱住的姿态挤压在一起。那根阴茎过于粗长，即使以但丁现在超越常人的杯数也只能包住一半，而那顶端已经抵到了他的下巴，他只能仰起头，低下眼睛看着那个硕大的肉色龟头，上下移动整个身体，用他从没有过的乳房去套弄他哥哥的性器。浸满但丁自己唾液的性器一下下戳在他的下巴上，却因为他的胸本身干燥而很快出现了涩感。

但丁犹豫了一会儿，在思考是重新往上吐唾液还是就这样继续下去，感受到他困惑的维吉尔按下了他的头，稍稍挺动胯部，将龟头顶进了但丁来不及闭上的嘴里。

熟悉的味道让但丁的唾液分泌变得旺盛，维吉尔扶着他的脑袋轻轻顶弄，透明的唾液很快就沿着茎身滑落，将他自己的胸湿了。但丁的喉咙里发出含糊的呻吟，用力地挤压着自己的胸，就着自己的唾液顺滑地上下挺动身体，主动张开嘴将维吉尔过长的尺寸吃进嘴里。

一种奇异的瘙痒从他下腹蔓延，他忍不住收紧了大腿的肌肉，胯下缓缓地摩擦马桶光滑的盖子，有什么液体从他不为人知的部位缓缓流出来，濡湿了他的女式内裤。当但丁意识到这件事的时候，他整个人长长地呻吟起来。

维吉尔感觉到了什么，停下了动作，挑起他的下巴。但丁的视线被水雾充满，微张的嘴上全是唾液闪亮的反光，口红的颜色被磨得只剩下不太明显的些许，粗重的喘息下仍然在上下挺动身体，细弱的腰和丰厚的屁股在马桶盖上缓缓移动。

维吉尔上下扫视着他：潮红的陷入情欲的脸，赤裸的、仍然忠实夹着他阴茎套弄的胸，忍不住前后动作的腰肢和屁股，窄窄的一步裙几乎被跨坐的大腿撑坏，勒出柔软多汁的大腿线条和屁股形状。

“你湿了，但丁。”

“呃啊……”但丁呻吟起来，摩擦马桶盖的动作加大了。他放下自己的胸向下摸，却摸了个空，手试探着想进去那个从没碰过的洞，又停在外面不敢进去，连撩起裙子都不敢。他微微半闭自己湿润的眼睛：“……也许，大概。嗯……维吉尔，你……你就不想试试？”

维吉尔笑了起来。他从没见过但丁这么胆小的样子，除了他们的第一次，就像现在这样，几乎想要闭上眼睛什么都不管，把一切丢给维吉尔，连同他们在一起之后的责任……他跪下来，在但丁诧异的目光中，将他的裙子撩到了腰间。

是同色系的大红色蕾丝边内裤。略紧的内裤中间凹陷的位置染上了一片潮湿的水渍，蔓延到被压在马桶盖下面的不可见部分。他能看到周围的肌肉正在规律地收紧不太意外地看到但丁向后仰在水箱上，高高挺起的胸部乳头充血突出，中间全是水渍的反光，又回到了咬着自己手指的紧张状态。他伸手轻轻碰触潮湿的内裤，但丁整个人都抖动了一下，发出一声急促的呻吟。

“……维吉尔……”

维吉尔摸上他裸露出来的胯部，顺着两边温柔地褪下他的内裤。但丁微微抬起屁股，到内裤拉到大腿根时抬高了一边的腿方便维吉尔脱下他最后的遮挡，却别过了脸藏在手后的阴影里。银色的体毛覆盖着两片厚厚的阴唇，这是维吉尔第一次这么认真地看一个女性的阴部：透明的粘液沾湿了体毛，闪着微光，他轻轻一碰，这具身体就为他颤抖。

但是这样他可没办法进去。他恶魔般地微笑起来：“你得把腿拉起来，要不我没办法操你。”

但丁震惊地看着他，眼中的水雾仍然丰厚：“你说什么？”

维吉尔看着他的神色，决定和他接吻，好安抚他这眼看着就要炸毛的弟弟（或者临时妹妹）。他在但丁呻吟着陷回情欲中时抬高他的大腿，一边轻轻刺激他的阴部，一边拉下他的手，让迷糊的弟弟自己抱住。等到他放开但丁的时候，但丁已经晕头转向地抱住了自己的腿弯，双腿大开身体后仰，胯部完全展露了出来。

换了个方式，但结果一致。

“乖孩子。”

维吉尔低声称赞，趁着但丁还没意识到发生了什么，他按住但丁的大腿根，舔了舔那个从没有过的洞。

大量的液体随着但丁猝不及防的呻吟涌了出来。他灵活的舌尖挑开大阴唇，扫过小阴唇的外廓，然后向上挑，翻出小小的硬核。但丁大声叫喊又用力压抑，声音里全是失控和牙齿的碰撞，在维吉尔挑弄了那颗硬核一会儿的时候变成了大声的啜泣和控制不住的抖动。透明的体液一股股地涌出来，濡湿了维吉尔的下巴，他欣赏了一会儿但丁高潮的样子，然后好心地提醒：“会引来人的。”

但丁咬住了嘴唇。他的表情充满了挣扎，又想继续又不想被知道。他不能再用咬手指头的方式忍住了因为他的手现在有别的用处——所以在维吉尔捡起他穿过的湿透了的女式内裤，团成一团塞进他嘴巴里的时候他乖乖地张开了嘴。维吉尔顺便替他脱掉了那双碍事的高跟鞋，丢到角落。

下面的体液已经多到漫过马桶盖，沿着边沿慢慢滴落。维吉尔在但丁羞耻的目光里欣赏了好一会儿，又看着一小股液体从微微张开的入口处溢出。

“我从没见过这么多水的女人啊，但丁。”

含糊的呻吟从被塞了内裤的嘴里溢出，但丁看着他，用眼神求他快点。但是维吉尔从来都不是什么有求必应的人：他用他修长的食指，缓缓挤进了那片处女地。

但丁的脚指头都绷紧了。那是完全不一样的感觉，因为那不是往常维吉尔会进去的地方。就像身体里有一个新的地方被发现，被探索，被玩弄。那感觉比以前维吉尔会去的地方要更加敏感、更加紧窒、更加清晰。那根手指的每一点进入、每一次弯曲、每一次按压都能让但丁发出无法控制的啜泣声，维吉尔试探着伸进两指向外扩的时候但丁的大腿肌肉一直在抽搐着，像是坐不稳一样随时要倒到一边。

维吉尔也拿不准女性的部位是不是更有包容性，但是他知道自己要忍不住了。他脱掉自己的衣服，整齐地挂在挂钩上，然后俯下身。

“也许还是有点紧……忍一忍。”他说，一手扶着但丁的大腿，一手握着自己的阴茎，抵在敞开的入口处。

一股股潮液随着他的进入不停地涌出来，但丁发出持续性的哭泣声，仰着头，像是正在被开膛破肚，白金项链的链子圈着他白皙的脖子，维吉尔有那么一瞬间觉得那像锁链，将但丁锁在这里。

但丁温热柔软的身体紧紧地裹着维吉尔的性器，一寸寸地吃了进去，一层小小的隔膜没能产生什么阻挡作用，直到碰触到了柔软的尽头。但丁难受地抗拒着扭动起来，维吉尔仍有那么一小截没能进去。他咬住嘴唇，向后退了一点点离开那个顶端，在但丁终于放松下来的时候将他的手拉离他的腿。那双过长的腿就这样落在他双肩上，脚踝在他脖子后面交叉，无处安放的手也自然而然地环在他脖子后。

但丁看着他，眼角还有泪痕。他重重地深呼吸，然后向他点头，红宝石耳坠在发间闪烁。

他开始后退。一丝暗红的血从他们交合处流出来，维吉尔迟缓地意识到那是……但丁的处子血。

但丁受过的伤如此之多，流过的血更是不可计量，难怪他们都没有什么感觉……

维吉尔低下头亲了亲弟弟的嘴角，然后放任自己像平日的性爱那样将弟弟彻底操开。一开始还是很紧，渐渐但丁的啜泣变成了含糊的兴奋的呻吟，维吉尔毫不怀疑只要将他嘴里的内裤抽走就会叫得连外面的大厅都能听见因为但丁就是这么个聒噪的人。但丁自己的淫水搞得他们两个大腿都湿漉漉的，甚至连马桶下面都汇了一小滩。于是维吉尔开始撞击那片尽头——

但丁含糊地尖叫，整个身体都绷紧了。

“放松。”

维吉尔低声诱哄。

“……唔……”

但丁摇着头，吃着他阴茎的嘴更紧了。

但是维吉尔也不是个温柔的人。他就这样一下下撞进去，以一定要全部让但丁吃下去的信念——但丁大概知道了他的想法，呻吟着将胯部向前顶得更高，好让维吉尔更容易进去，更快顶过那道坎好让这一切结束。但丁完全不清楚那里是什么地方，只觉得就是维吉尔像之前那样一定要整个塞进他体内要他彻底吃下去哪怕顶破结肠，那就让他顶破吧反正他的伤口很快就会愈合——

——终于那扇门放弃了抵抗，疼痛从腹部一直窜进但丁的脑子里，同时还有新的未知部位被彻底填满的茫然。他的身体抽搐着，随着维吉尔重重的、直到根部的抽插晃动，丰满的乳房坠出小小的肉浪。维吉尔咬着他的肩膀射进他最深处，大量带着非人热度的精液灌注进他被魔法改变的身体，他大声尖叫的声音被自己嘴里的内裤堵住了一大半，过量的唾液浸透了那小小的布料沿着嘴角滑落，四肢痉挛着抱紧了双胞胎哥哥的脖子，一同迎来高潮。

精液混着潮液，灌得但丁本就因为变为女人而柔软细瘦的肚子微微凸起，维吉尔抽出性器的时候白色混着透明的体液涌了出来，弄得但丁的私处像个漏水的水龙头，流了好一会儿水凸起的肚子才缓缓平下去。

维吉尔看着失神的但丁，暗红色的小礼裙乱糟糟地堆在腰部，坠下来的部分都被但丁自己的身体搞湿了。垂下的四肢安静无比，那是维吉尔最感到平静的状态，但是沾染了维吉尔自己体液的私处有种被玩透了的色情。不，不如说，但丁的整个状态都像是被他彻底玩透了——嘴里的内裤是他最喜欢的部分，红艳艳的颜色衬着但丁的红宝石首饰套装，以及潮红的身体。他怀着奇怪的心情将那颗吊坠移回但丁胸前，坠在锁骨的凹陷上。

但丁眨了眨眼，满足而疲惫，终于回了神。他仍被体内被探索的新部分的感觉困扰，他的双胞胎哥哥却帮他脱掉了他唯一还穿着的裙子。

“……呜……？”他含糊地，喊着的名字变成了奇怪的声音，然后惊恐地发现维吉尔的阴茎又硬了。他的哥哥用抓小鸡仔的姿态抓住他的屁股提起来，整个放到那根直起的性器上。被操熟透了的阴道毫无阻碍地完整吞下了所有，连被破开的部位都填得满满的。那大概是子宫吧？但丁后知后觉地意识到。维吉尔转过身，调整了一下姿势靠坐在马桶上，将但丁摆成骑跨在他阴茎上的姿势。但丁被这么一折腾，他的脑子又被阴茎塞满了。本就湿透了的身体再次分泌出大量液体，滋润着他们相连的部位，他咬着嘴唇，被体内的瘙痒催促着，开始前后摇动屁股。巨大的性器挤在阴道里不停摩擦，阵阵喘息喷在维吉尔身上。

“机会不多，我亲爱的弟弟。”维吉尔扶着他的腰好让他更轻松地骑跨。他的乳房在维吉尔面前不停地上下晃动，维吉尔决定低下头，含住他的乳头吸吮起来，“我想要试……全部。”

但丁发出绝望的呻吟，挺起了胸，红宝石吊坠在闪闪发光。

：：：

翠西和蕾蒂欢送了非常配合地试穿了十几套女装的但丁，发出了遗憾的声音。

“但丁变成女人竟然这么可爱！”蕾蒂几乎想要咬自己的手指了，“为什么我们没有早点让他变女人？”

“他的胸竟然比我的还要大！希望他不会动作过大到把胸甩出来……”翠西摇了摇头，“那群男人肯定会盯着他不放，维吉尔都未必有用。太可惜了，只有二十四小时而他不能陪我们玩。”

“就是就是，要是他能够陪我们去买衣服就好了，我要买一大堆给他！”

帕蒂喝了一口因为忙于给但丁试装而放凉了的红茶，翘着腿晃荡：“只有二十四个小时实在是太可惜了！而且一个人只能用一次！除非……可能性太小啦！”

“除非什么？”蕾蒂耳尖听到了帕蒂的话，追问道。

“除非……他怀孕啦！这样他就会维持到生完孩子！而且生了之后就算变成男人也还会有奶哦，毕竟还是他自己的身体。但是真的不太可能了啦！不说他和维吉尔会不会在任务里面……”

他们三个人面面相觑。

“就算这样，半魔也不是说怀就能怀的！”翠西说完叹息了一声，“好喜欢女但丁哦……”

“是啊……”X2

END


End file.
